


Man of His Word

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for <a href="http://chatona.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://chatona.livejournal.com/"><b>chatona</b></a>.  Her prompt was Wufei centric with the word team and it just happened to fit in with the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of His Word

Wufei counted slowly to ten. First in English, then in Cantonese, and finally in the regional dialect of L5. He’d never considered himself a particularly patient man though he had worked on improving that specific skill in the last few years. What had caused Une to get it in her head that he was the person who could take ten raw recruits and make them into a finely tuned mobile suit team was beyond his ability to grasp. He didn’t possess the temperament necessary for teaching he was more the type to step in and act instead of taking the time to show someone else how to do the job in question.

Even though the scholar in him rebelled at that thought Wufei knew with calm rationality that there were times when his temper overruled logic and he struck out at the people around him. It made him unsuited to be in the position he was in and he knew it. Not that the knowledge didn’t bite at his ego. As the heir to the dragon clan he should have been able to do any job that was required of him and do it to a level where it would be an example to others. Not being able to do that this time stung though it did nothing to ease his growing annoyance at the cadets who seemed to have no more aptitude for the work they’d been recruited for than an infant does for quantum mechanics.

A little voice in the back of his head said that slowly driving him insane was Une’s twisted version of revenge for Treize‘s death. Fortunately he hadn’t lost his grip enough to give into any lingering paranoia about the commander’s motives. She had proven herself to be a worthy leader and he respected the line she walked between being a soldier and a politician to keep Preventers running. Despite the early criticisms about the organization it had proven itself to be a valuable asset in the fight to maintaining peace.

He studied the recruits straggling in from the obstacle course looking worn and weary. Once again he was struck with the fact that with two years as an agent under his belt he was still the junior of every one of his students. They hadn’t had the trial by fire that he had experienced and yet they kept coming back day after day no matter what he demanded of them. Pride and determination mingled to burn away the annoyance. He had been given this assignment and he would not fail. Chang Wufei did not accept anything less than complete success in himself and his men.


End file.
